Pokémon Brown Quick Walkthrough
Pokémon and item listing are not exhaustive. Route 53 Free Potion sample with the salesman. Gravel Town Tim will lead you to his lab. Chose your starter. Defeat Mura and pick Tim’s Pizza on Mart, and deliver it to him. You will receive a Pokédex. Go to the Merson Cave. Mura (if CHARMANDER was chosen) SQUIRTLE lvl 5 Merson Cave LONG way to Merson City. There is a recover spot hidden there, use if you need. Items: Potion, Escape Rope, Rare Candy, Repel, Moon Stone,TM 34 (Bide) Pokémon Common:ZUBAT, GEODUDE, Uncommon:DIGLETT, SLOWPOKE, Rare:CLEFAIRY, CUBONE, Very Rare:SANDSHREW, VULPIX, Route 54 Pokémon: common: RATTATA, PIDGEY Uncommon: BELLSPROUT, EKANS, Rare: DODUO, ABRA, PIKACHU Merson City Go to Pokémon Fan Club to get a Bike Voucher. Beware, Pokémon on grass out the Pokémon Center are lvl ~17. Items: Bike Voucher, TM 12 (Octazooka), Water Stone from MART shop NOTE: Be especially cautious with the grass outside the center. Uncommonly, one can find a Pikachu, Paras or an Ekans, Rarely, a Bellsprout shall appear, However, The most Rare encounter in the Grass are a LVL. 20 Hitmonlee and a LVL. 20 Hitmonchan. The Hitmonlee has Meditate and Double Kick. The Hitmonchan has Comet Punch and Agility. Close to 400 EXP. a pop. Proceed with caution. Merson City Gym Water-type gym. Trainer here got SQUIRTLE and SEEL. Karpman gives you the Marine Badge and TM 12 after defeated. Marine Badge allows you to use FLASH outside battle, but there isn’t FLASH on Pokémon Brown. Gym Leader Karpman HORSEA lvl 10 VAPOREON lvl 12 Route 55 Exit through the small house. Pokémon Common: RATTATA, PIDGEY Uncommon: EKANS, ABRA Rare: DODUO, BELLSPROUT Building on Route 55 Koolboyman is here. Pokémon: PORYGON (gift). Route 52 Items: Great Ball, Super Rod (70 kinds of Pokémon caught, upstairs) Pokémon: ODDISH, DODUO, CATERPIE, METAPOD, EKANS, RATTATA Trade: ABRA for MAGMAR (house) Hayward City Get the Town Map from a local girl. Near her house is a Rocket Grunt, defeat him to get TM 28. Exit through the north (near the mall). The Mall got a free TM 18. Items: TM 18 (Counter), TM 28 (Dig) Trade: CLEFAIRY for LAPRAS (house next to Pokemon Center) Pokémon: Omanyte from guy inside the house near poke house. You need ti have Helix Fossil, it can be found in Seneca Cavern. Route 67 Pokémon: ODDISH, DODUO, CATERPIE, METAPOD, EKANS, RATTATA Items: TM 05 (Roar), TM 23 (Dragon Breath) Route 51 Another battle with Mura. After that, defeat the five trainers of Nugget Crew to get the prize from an ex-Rocket Grunt. He'll also give the directions to reach Owsauri City. Mura (if CHARMANDER was chosen) KOFFING lvl 18 DODUO lvl 15 CUBONE lvl 15 SQUIRTLE lvl 17 Items: TM 45 (Thunder Wave) Pokémon: WEEDLE, KAKUNA, ABRA, ODDISH, PIDGEY Route 50 Items: HM 01 (Cut) Pokémon: WEEDLE, KAKUNA, ABRA, ODDISH, PIDGEY, METAPOD Route 49 - 50 Get TM 39 with a girl upstairs. Items: TM 39 (Swift) Route 49 Crazy Bird Keepers here. Pokémon: ODDISH, RATTATA, SPEAROW, ODDISH, TANGELA, DODUO Trade: SHELLDER for RHYHORN (upstairs) Owsauri City The town has a Daycare, a Name Rater, a Game Corner and also a Gym. Items: TM 13 (Ice Beam) Owsauri City Gym Ice-type gym. Trainers here got SWINUB, SEEL and SHELLDER. Lily gives you the Hail Badge and TM 13 after defeated. Hail Badge allows you to use CUT outside battle. Gym Leader Lily JYNX lvl 18 LAPRAS lvl 21 Hayward City Go East here. Your Pokémon should be around lvl 20 Route 63 Now you can cut the bush and go to Silk Tunnel. Items: TM 03 (Swords Dance) Pokémon: EKANS, RATTATA, PIDGEY, ABRA, DODUO Silk Tunnel Items: TM 40 (Aerial Ace) Pokémon: ONIX, KOFFING, STARYU, PSYDUCK, GRIMER, CUBONE, ABRA (RARE), GEODUDE, DROWZEE, PONYTA, MAGMAR (VERY RARE) Moraga Town Here is the Orion Academy, Nations Burgers and a Gym. Items: Coin Case (Nations Burgers), HM 02 (Fly) (requires Cut), TM 31 (Mimic) (talk to lonely elder), TM 21 (Giga Drain), Leaf Stone from MART shop Trade: NIDOQUEEN for NIDOKING Moraga Town Gym Grass-type gym. Trainers here got TANGELA, ODDISH and BELLSPROUT. Lois gives you the Sprout Badge and TM 21 after defeated. Sprout Badge allows you to use STRENGTH outside battle. Gym Leader Lois WEEPINBELL lvl 24 GLOOM lvl 23 IVYSAUR lvl 26 Route 60 Items: Exp. All (50 kinds of Pokémon caught, upstairs) Pokémon: PARAS, VENONAT, PIDGEY, MEOWTH, ABRA Jaeru City The town has a Bike Shop and also a Gym. To north lies the path to the Pokémon League. Jaeru City’s motto is “The hoppy town”. Buy a Beer Keg in the Mart. Items: TM 24 (Thunderbolt), Beer Keg and Thunder Stone from MART shop Jaeru City Gym Electric-type gym. Trainers here got MAGNEMITE, VOLTORB, PIKACHU, ELECTABUZZ and RAICHU. Sparky gives you the Sparky Badge and TM 24 after defeated. Sparky Badge allows you to use FLY outside battle and also increases your Pokémon’s SPEED. Gym Leader Sparky RAICHU lvl 27 ELECTABUZZ lvl 27 Route 59 You can pass the guard if you have a Beer Keg. Pokémon: PIDGEY, SPEAROW, MEOWTH Silph Co. Warehouse Wild Pokemon downstairs, Rockets upstairs. Giovanni GOLBAT lvl 29 RHYHORN lvl 30 MAROWAK lvl 28 PERSIAN lvl 31 Pokémon: PARAS, RATTATA, KOFFING, SPINARAK, GASTLY, GRIMER Items: Up-Grade, PP UP, TM 19 (Seismic Toss), Shiny Stone. Need Card Key: TM 42 (Dream Eater), Trade stone, Red Amulet Botan City There are the Haunted Forest and Mr. Rumiko’s house here. Nothing to do now, head south. Item: ''Fire Stone from MART shop Route 58 ''Pokémon: RATTATA, RATICATE, BELLSPROUT, ODDISH, VULPIX, NIDORAN-F, PARAS, Castro Valley There are a harbor, a Mansion and a Gym. You can get an Old Rod form a local fisherman. Items: ''Old Rod, TM 01 (Dynamicpunch) ''Trade: PIDGEY for CHANSEY Castro Valley Gym Fighting-type gym. Trainers here got MANKEY, PRIMEAPE, HITMONTOP, MACHOKE, TAUROS, POLIWRATH and GLIGAR. Koji gives you the Fist Badge and TM 01 after defeated. Fist Badge allows you to use SURF outside battle. Gym Leader Koji MACHOKE lvl 35 POLIWRATH lvl 37 HERACROSS lvl 35 MACHAMP lvl 41 Mansion I suggest you to catch a Yanma, a great HM Slave. Use one of the double warps, not the single one, to get under the Mansion and get the Virus Scanner. Now you can explore the Haunted Forest. Pokémon: EKANS, ARBOK, GROWLITHE, ARCANINE, PIKACHU, RATTATA, RATICATE, YANMA, SPINARAK, ARIADOS, MEOWTH, PERSIAN, ONIX, GRAVELLER, DITTO, RHYHORN, GOLBAT, HAUNTER, DUGTRIO, HOUNDOUR HOUNDOOM Items: Elixir, Iron, Hp Up, Carbos, Rare Bone, Rare Candy, TM 40 (Skull Bash), TM 46 (Noise Pulse), Max Repel Haunted Forest Mura is here too, along with several Channelers. Catch one Kangaskhan before you defeat her, she can’t be found in the wild. Mura (if CHARMANDER was chosen) KOFFING lvl 30 DODUO lvl 29 GASTLY lvl 28 LARVITAR lvl 29 WARTORTLE lvl 33 Pokémon: CUBONE, GASTLY, HAUNTER Items: Card Key, Full Heal, Hp Up, Super Repel, Ether, Iron, Rare Candy Botan City Mr. Rumiko will give you a Pokéflute. Go back to Castro Valley, heading to Castro Forest. Items: Pokéflute. Castro Forest Lots of Bug Catchers. Go underground, to Route 62. Pokémon: BUTTERFREE, BEEDRILL, VENONAT, VENOMOTH, PIDGEOTTO, SCYTHER Items: Mushroom, Ether, Trade Stone Route 62 Pokémon: TAUROS, EKANS, ARBOK, PSYDUCK, GOLDUCK, FARFETCH’D, DROWZEE, HYPNO, GLOOM, TANGELA Route 61 Pokémon: SNORLAX (only one), KRABBY, ODDISH, VENONAT, PIDGEOTTO, KINGLER Items: TM 16 (Pay Day), Good Rod, HM 03 (Surf), Dragon Scale (needs Surf) Power Plant Fly to Seashore City after that. Pokémon: RAIKOU or* ZAPDOS (only one), MAGNEMITE, MAGNETON, PIKACHU, RAICHU, MAREEP, FLAAFFY, CHINCHOU, VOLTORB, ELECTRODE, ELECTABUZZ(RARE) Items: Electrizer, Thunderstone, Rare Candy, TM 25 (Thunder), Max Ether Seashore City Gym Cut the bush and head to the Gym. Psychic-type gym. Trainers here got GASTLY, HAUNTER, MISDREAVUS, SLOWBRO, SLOWPOKE, KADABRA, MR. MIME, STARMIE, XATU and LICKITUNG. Sheral gives you the Psi Badge and TM 29 after defeated. Psi Badge allows Pokémon up to lvl 70 to obey you. Fly to Castro Valley after that. Gym Leader Sheral STARMIE lvl 45 SLOWBRO lvl 45 EXEGGCUTOR lvl 46 ALAKAZAM lvl 48 (if you have a Slowbro out vs. Alakazam, she will only use recover and does not run out of pp.) Route 57 Go out Castro Forest. There is a Gym here. Pokémon: GLOOM, SANDSLASH, PARASECT, FARFETCH’D, TANGELA, MAROWAK, RATICATE, DODRIO Items: TM 15 (Hyper Beam) Castro Forest Gym Normal-type gym. Trainers here got TAUROS, RATICATE, FEAROW, FARFERCH’ED, PIDGEOT, DODRIO, PERSIAN, WIGGLYTUFF and SNORLAX. Joe gives you the White Badge and TM 15 after defeated. Fly to Moraga Town after that. Gym Leader Joe RATICATE lvl 50 PERSIAN lvl 48 PIDGEOT lvl 48 SNORLAX lvl 53 Route 49-47 Quite a detour. Go west of Owsauri City. The Cycling Road is an uphill. Trainers got Pokémon about lvl 42-44. Pokémon: RATTATA, RATICATE, FEAROW, PIDGEOTTO, ARBOK, PIKACHU, DODRIO Route 47-B Another Snorlax blocking the path. Enter in the building and go east, then north. Pokémon: ''LICKITUNG, PIDGEOTTO, RATICATE, FEAROW, PIKACHU, WEEPINBELL, ARBOK Route 34 After that, enter in the building and go south, to Ilex Forest. ''Items: TM 50 (Substitute), TM 44 (Rest), Magmarizer Ilex Forest Pokémon: PARAS, CATERPIE, ODDISH, SEAKING (with super rod), SEADRA (with super rod), SLOWBRO (with super rod), KINGLER (with super rod) Items: Razor Claw, Razor Fang, Full Restore, Gold Leaf (look at the shrine), PP UP, Pearl (look the Pokéball over the counter) Azalea Town Just the Gym, slowpoke well and a Pokémon Center. Azalea Gym Bug-type gym. Trainers here got ARIADOS, SCYTHER, VENOMOTH, BEEDRILL, BUTTERFREE, YANMEGA, PINSER and PARASECT. Bugsy gives you a GLIGAR or a SNEASEL after defeated. Gym Leader Bugsy ARIADOS lvl 43 HERACROSS lvl 43 BUTTERFREE lvl 46 YANMEGA lvl 47 SCIZOR lvl 50 Slowpoke Well Fly to Moraga Town after. Pokémon (LEVELS 10-24): SLOWPOKE, SLOWBRO, ZUBAT, GOLBAT, SWINUB, PILOSWINE Items: King’s Rock (talk to Fisherman) Route 56 Go to the small house in Moraga Town, it leads to the Underground Tunnel, then to Route 56: a shortcut to Eagulou City, if you go west. Eagulou City The Park here works like the Safari Zone. The cave that leads to the last gym is blocked, go to the other one. Safari Zone Area 1 - Pokémon: EXEGGCUTE, MAGMAR, NIDORINA, NIDORINO, NIDORAN (MALE), ELECTABUZZ, RHYHORN Area 2 - Pokémon: NIDORINA, NIDORINO, NIDORAN (MALE), RHYHORN, EXEGGCUTE, MAGMAR, DRATINI (with super rod), SLOWSPOKE (with super rod), PSYDUCK (with super rod), KRABBY (with super rod), MAGIKARP (with old rod), GOLDEEN (with good rod) Area 3 - Pokémon: JYNX, BELLSPROUT, GROWLITHE Items: Stardust, Trade Stone, Metal Coat, TM48 (Rock Slide), TM10 (Double-Edge) Mt. Boulder Don’t forget to bring the Red Amulet. Pokémon: PSYDUCK, SEEL, DROWZEE, GROWLITHE, SHELLDER, HORSEA Rijon Tunnel Pokémon: MUK, DITTO, MEOWTH, POLIWAG, GOLBAT Hayward City Go on the small house, talk to the guy and trade the Red Amulet for HM 04 (Strength). Push the boulder to get the Mist Stone. Fly back to Eagulou City and enter in that cave. Cave to Eagulou Gym There is a boulder puzzle here, just like the one in Victory Road (Red/Blue). Pokémon: MACHOP, MACHOKE, GOLBAT, ONIX, GEODUDE, GRAVELLER, ZUBAT Items: TM 43 (Sky Attack), Rare Candy Eagulou Gym Ground-type gym. Trainers here got SEADRA, KINGDRA, HERACROSS, MACHAMP, NIDOQUEEN, NIDOKING, POLIWRATH, PRIMEAPE and HITMONTOP. You will see a Pallet Patroller, a NPC who is also on Pokémon Prism. He uses HOUNDOOM, WEAVILE, GLISCOR, UMBREON and HONCHKROW. Giovanni gives you the Star Badge and TM 27 after defeated. Fly to Jaeru City after that. Gym Leader Giovanni RHYDON lvl 55 CROBAT lvl 53 KANGASKHAN lvl 56 RHYPERIOR lvl 58 PERSIAN lvl 60 Items: TM 27 (Fissure), King’s Rock Route 65 Pass through the maze, to north of Jaeru City, to get there. Pokémon: EKANS, SPEAROW, FEAROW, DITTO, KINGLER, SEADRA and SLOWBRO (SUPER ROD), Rijon League Prepare before going to Elite Four. They are specialists in Fire, Poison, Ghost and Dragon types. Red RAPIDASH lvl 59 NINETAILS lvl 57 FLAREON lvl 59 ARCANINE lvl 60 THYPHLOSION lvl 61 Jared ARBOK lvl 60 CROBAT lvl 62 BEEDRILL lvl 62 VILEPLUME lvl 63 VENOSAUR lvl 66 Agatha GENGAR lvl 64 CROBAT lvl 64 GENGAR lvl 62 ARBOK lvl 65 MISMAGIUS lvl 67 Drake KINGDRA lvl 66 AERODACTYL lvl 67 GYARADOS lvl 66 DRAGONITE lvl 67 CHARIZARD lvl 69 Champion: Mura (if CHARMANDER was chosen) DODRIO lvl 70 TYRANATAR lvl 71 WEEZING lvl 72 HOUNDOOM lvl 74 LEAFEON lvl 76 BLASTOISE lvl 78 (if SQUIRTLE was chosen) DODRIO lvl 70 TYRANITAR lvl 71 WEEZING lvl 72 HOUNDOOM lvl 74 POLITOED lvl 74 VENUSAUR lvl 78 (if BULBASAUR was chosen) DODRIO lvl 70 TYRANITAR lvl 71 WEEZING lvl 72 LEAFEON lvl 76 POLITOED lvl 74 CHARIZARD lvl 78 Cave on Route 53 North of Seashore City. Trainers got Pokémon about lvl 70-76. Pokémon: ENTEI or* 'MOLTRES (only one), NATU, GLIGAR, LARVITAR, EEVEE, YANMA, MARILL, HOUNDOUR ''Items: Protector, Green Orb, TM 07 (Horn Drill), PP UP Mt. Boulder Pokémon: ARTICUNO 'or* '''SUICUNE (only one), SEEL, SHELLDER, HORSEA, SLOWPOKE, SLOWBRO, GOLBAT, STARYU (SUPER ROD) Botan City Go south, the Surf to east to reach a small house. The girl’s EEVEE will evolve into LEAFEON. Then go west. ''Trade: GLIGAR for EEVEE; BUTTERFREE for TYROGUE Cave near Botan City Pokémon: NATU, ONIX, PHANPY, SLOWPOKE, CUBONE, LARVITAR, YANMA Items: Red Orb (talk to chubby man) Castro Valley Harbor You don’t need the S.S Ticket. Just Surf to here, landing below the guard, and go in the building. Items: Coronet Stone (truck) Cave 48-B (International Tunnel) Go to Route 58, the Surf on the lake near Castro Valley, heading north. This cave has a side-scroll section. By level up, EEVEE found here evolves in UMBREON. Pokémon: EEVEE, SWINUB, MARILL, GOLBAT, DITTO, RHYHORN, MAGMAR, TOGEPI Items: TM 15 (Hyper Beam), Nugget, Dusk Stone Eagulou City Park Pokémon: EXEGGUTE, NIDORAN-M, NIDORINO, NIDORINA, GROWLITHE, JYNX, ELECTABUZZ, MAGMAR, RHYHORN, DRATINI (fishing) old rod, PSYDUCK (FISHING), SLOWPOKE (FISHING), KRABBY (FISHING) Items: Stardust, TM 48 (Rock Slide), Full Restore, TM 10 (Double-Edge), Metal Coat Secret Cave Trainers got Pokémon about lvl 45-46. Pokémon: MEWTWO 'or* '''MEW (only one), MACHOP, MACHOKE, ONIX, BUTTERFREE, VILEPLUME, VENOMOTH, SLOWBRO, RHYDON, PRIMEAPE, ONIX, GEODUDE, GRAVELER, ZUBAT, GOLBAT ''Items: TM 47 (Explosion), TM 02 (Razor Wind), and Blue Orb Seneca Caverns Go into the building on Route 67, then go to the cave. Pokémon: WEEZING, GOLBAT, GRAVELER, AZUMARILL, MURKROW, MISDREAVUS, RHYHORN, JYNX, HOUNDOOM, HERACROSS, MACHOKE, VULPIX, RAPIDASH, DODRIO, DONPHAN, FLAFFY, NIDORINO, DRAGONAIR, SANDSLASH, AERODACTYL, CHANSEY, WOOPER, PILOSWINE Items: Max Revive, Rare Bone, Trade stone, Helix Fossil Route 67, behind Seneca Caverns Talk to the scientist in the small house to get the Magic Wand. It evolves EEVEE in SYLVEON. Buy: JIGGLYPUFF for 60,000 (Pokémon Center) Unknown Cave Go to Hayward City on top left is a small house where guy stays and blocks the door but you need to beat Pokemon League first. Pokémon: HO-OH '''or* LUGIA (only one), MISDRWAWUS, ONIX, PINSIR, GOLBAT, SANDSLASH, DUGTRIO, XATU, SCYTHER, NIDORINO, ARIADOS, MAROWAK, SNEASEL, DITTO, NIDORINO, POLIWHIRL, HAUNTER Items: TM 32 (Double Team), TM 17 (Submission), TM 35 (Metromone), TM 41 (Wood Hammer), TM 36 (Sludge Bomb), Max Elixier, Max Revive, Max Ether, Dubious Disk, TM 04 (Aeroblast), Dome Fossil, TM 38 (Flamethrower), Duck Stone, TM 22 (Solarbeam), TM 25 (Thunder), Master Ball, Gold Egg, Metal Coat, Skull Fossil, TM 24 (Thunderbolt), S.S Ticket (needs Card Key) Trade: RHYHORN for CROBAT Patrol Pallet MEGANIUM lvl 100 TYPHLOSION lvl 100 FERALIGATR lvl 100 AMPHAROS lvl 100 RHYPERIOR lvl 100 * It is not clear what criteria define which set of legends you will get. Category:Pokémon Brown Category:Walkthroughs